


Endless Possibilities

by Akariee



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akariee/pseuds/Akariee
Summary: Minori Kin is the new transfer student in the school. Unsure of her new surroundings, she soon meets with the town's most notorious gang the Akatsuki. How is she going to survive high school with these members when she can barely survive her personal demons? (sorry, I such as this)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I do not own any rights to this fandom. The only thing that I own is the OCs that are presented in the story.

_Akatsuki High is the most infamous alternative school in the country. It's for the worst of the worst students whose only future occupation is a professional criminal. Government Officials say that the point of making this school is to give "troubled youth" one last chance before they are sent away to the big house. Naturally, there are many rumors surrounding the school. One is that most of the students all have some type of criminal records. Their criminal records are not petty crimes either. We are talking multiple robbery attempts, drug trafficking, murder, and all that shit. Another is that the teachers are always armed and can use whatever means necessary to keep their class under control. You would think that the government would keep this school on the DL, but that is not the case. There are advertisements, stories, pictures, etc., of this school virtually everywhere. It's almost like a pathetic attempt at a tourist attraction. People are drawn to this circus act. _

_Just like every school, this one has a group that everyone knows. The thing that makes this group special is that everyone knows them. It doesn't matter if you attend the same school or are a civil servant. Even the elderly and the children know about this group. They call themselves the "Akatsuki". Supposedly, the school had a different name when it first opened, but this group made them change it to the current name. This group is like the king of kings of the criminal realm. Just whispering one of the members is said to bring misfortune to live. Even most criminals are too terrified to even work with them. This group is known for its brutality and cruelness. If there is something they want, they take it. Depending on how willing the other side cooperates, the Akatsuki will come in and destroy everything. If you retaliate, you might disappear. If you really piss them off, you disappear for a while then your nearly dead body is magically displayed in the middle of town in a gruesome display of "art". If that does happen to someone, then the body stays up there until the Akatsuki take it down. Everyone is too scared to even help someone that the Akatsuki has targeted. This group is also non-prejudice. They attack anyone who defies them. Supposedly, their schoolmates receive that blunt end of their force. Lucky for me because I am transferring to that hell hole that is known as their school…_


	2. Chapter 1

The first thing that I notice about the school was that it was in top-notch condition despite it being the worst "alternative" school in the country. _I mean my last school was the best in the country, and it looks like shit compared to this place._ My nerves were starting to get to me as I stood before the black iron gates in my new uniform. My mind was racing as I just took in the surroundings for a moment. "Let's rock this shit…" I muttered after I finally worked up the courage to enter the school grounds. I kept my head down as I made my way to the main building. From my brief glances at my surroundings, I could see that the school was surrounded by different types of exotic plants. There was a group of huge trees only a few feet from me. I could spot a fountain a few yards past the tree. The path that leads up to the building seems to be paved with neatly looking red and black bricks. The front of the building was lined with rose bushes.

"Damn," I said to myself. I quickly peered up at the main building. It was enormous. It stood as the tallest building in the entire city. It was a sleek steel building. Most of the building had windows instead of exterior walls, so you could see the students moving around inside. Only the first few floors walls were made of solid metal. In fact, the first two didn't even have a window. The only way to enter this building was by going through the heavy metal double doors. "Am I in the right place?" I wondered aloud as I made my way over to the entrance. As I walked, I was so busy being overwhelmed by the new surrounding that I ran into something. There was a hiss as I took a step back because I was startled. A person with long black hair snapped their head at me. Golden eyes were narrowed in anger and disgust. "You ssshould be more careful!" The things hissed hatefully. _Did that thing just hiss at me?_ "Ah, my bad dude. I wasn't paying attention." I admitted as I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. _Day one and I am already pissing people off._ The thing scoffed then stormed inside the building. Well, fuck you too ass hat. I sighed and picked up the black bag that I dropped from the collisions. "This is going to be a long 3 years," I muttered as I trudge my way inside.

I was only in the school for a few moments when a lady with short black hair in pale pink nursing uniform stepped in front of me. "Hello there." She greeted happily as she clutched a clipboard to her chest. "Are you Minori Kin?" "The one and only." I smiled. _Where the fuck did she even come from? She must be related to Break._ She extended one hand to me. "It's nice to meet you. I am the school's nurse as well as the secretary. You can call me Shizune." She chirped happily as she waited for me. "The secretary and nurse? That sounds like a lot of work there Shizune." I said incredulously as I shook her hand. "It does keep me busy." She giggled slightly. She then coughed and gave me a serious look. "Before I walk you to your class there are a few things that I have to inform you of." She moved her hand back to her clipboard. "The first is I wanna say congratulations for being the lucky student that gets to transfer in this year. We only accept two transfer students per year. You are the only transfer student this year." "Wait, hold on a second." I held my hand out in front of me in a "stop" gesture. "Isn't this a reform school? What do you mean you only accept two transfer students?" The information that she is telling me makes absolutely no sense. "Aren't students sent here all the time?" Shizune smiled tightened slightly as she said "That is popular, but wrong belief. Akatsuki high only takes in the most…_ extreme_ students, like yourself. "I looked down at the floor and let my hands fall to my side. "Extreme"? "Students who don't quite reach a certain, how should I say this, level of intensity than they are placed in a different school." She explained in a sickly-sweetly tone_. What did I do to piss this bitch off?_ I dug my nails into my palms as I forced myself to look her in the eye. Her smile was still slightly tightened.

"Now as I was saying," Shizune continuing on, "The school also has a unique way of placing the students in their classes." I raised an eyebrow at her. "They are not called classes, but Units. Students are placed into a Unit depending on what has brought you here. It does not matter what grade you were in before you came here." Shizune pulled the clipboard away from her chest and looked at it. "From what I see here, you are placed in the Red Cloud unit. That unit mainly consists of seniors and juniors, there are a few sophomores like yourself, but no freshman." _Classes with upperclassman? Units? What brought me here? What??_ "Wait." I held my hand out again. My mind was racing with all this new information. "So, you are saying I have classes with mostly upperclassman?" I asked for clarification. _There were just so many things wrong with those last sentences._ "Yes, ma'am." Shizune chirped, but I could detect the slightest bit of annoyance in her voice. "What about class learning material? Am I taking classes that will be too hard for me?" I asked as I moved my hand up to my temple. I can feel a migraine coming. "The coursework is rotated throughout the year. Every unit learns the same material just at different times. Because of most seniors in them. Most of the material is not repeated. There are cases where a student does have to sit through a lesson twice, but that is a rare case." Shizune chirped again. This time her foot was tapping the floor slightly. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you will get the hang of things here." She smiled sweetly before she turned and started to walk off down the hallway on our left. "If you will follow me I will lead you to your classroom." She called without looking over her shoulder_. This bitch…._ I grunted but followed as I looked at my surroundings.

The interior of the building was amazing. The entire interior (walls, floor, lockers, ceiling, and windows) seemed to sparkle. I am sure there was not a single speck of dirt anywhere in this school. As we walked up the second, I finally noticed something strange. Not once did I see another student. _Isn't this a delinquent school? Shouldn't some of them be like skipping class?_ "Shizune?" I asked just arrived on the third level. This level was the first level that had all windows instead of walls. "Yes, Ms. Kin?" She chirped without looking back at me. "What is the policy for attending class?" I asked as I mindless looked out the window. "You're not planning on skipping class are you Ms. Kin?" Her tone was nice, almost jokingly. Her tone seemed… weird; thus, I turned my head to look at her. Shizune was finally looking over her shoulder at me. It was the type of smile that seemed friendly, but it seemed to emit a dark aura. "No, ma'am." I gulped as I almost stopped dead in my tracks. It took all the willpower I had in my body to not freeze. "I-I was just w-wonder because this is a delinquent school and all. I mean delinquents are known for skipping class. I did at my old school." I rambled as I looked at the floor. "B-but I definitely don't plan on doing it here. I mean… that would be… yeah." I sighed defeatedly as I looked at the floor. _Way to make a fool of your self Minori. It only took ten minutes…._ "The school has a strict policy on attendance." Shizune chirped as we continued our venture down the hall. "Unless there is an absolute emergency, a student must be in their Units." I nodded my head grimly as I kept my gaze fixed on the floor. _Dork… I am such a dork_. I followed her the rest of the way in silence. I was too embarrassed to speak.

After we walked up two more flights of stairs, we stopped in front of a sleek steel elevator doors. I gave Shizune a quizzical look. "Your unit is located on the top floor of this building. It's easier to take the elevators." She informed me with a strained smiled_. Bitch, why didn't you say something before this!! I mean seriously!!_ Shizune pressed the up button. The button started blinking red as we waited for the elevator. "So, how long have you been working here?" I asked after a moment of silence. "About three years now." Shizune chirped as she looked down at her clipped board. She ran one finger across some lines on the paper before she stopped and sighed. "At the rate, this is going, you might be a few minutes late on your first day." She said sadly. "I was really hoping to get you up there early, so you had a chance to talk with the teacher." _Then why didn't we take the elevator in the first-place bitch! _I inwardly groaned and rolled my eyes. _This bitch probably did this on purpose._ A moment later, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened. I followed Shizune inside. I stood against the back wall and looked at the buttons near the door. Shizune hit the twelfth button and waited for the door to close. The ride up to the twelfth floor was quiet, neither one of us wanting to spend more time with the other one than needed. After about a minute or two, the elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Shizune stepped off and made her way down another sparkling hallway without a word to me. I rolled my eyes and followed suit.

About three-fourths of the way down, Shizune suddenly stopped at a solid oak sliding door. "This is your classroom. Just head on inside and the teacher will take care of you." Shizune said as she gave me a wide smile. "Thank you," I mumbled than yawned. "If you need anything else, let me know," Shizune said as she brushed past me. I rolled my eyes again as I grabbed the handle to the door. _Okay, you made it... No use in regretting things now_. I took a deep breath and slide the door opened. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter was long. I tried to condense it as best as I could. Hope you all like it.

The class, unit, hushed down as I made my way into the room. I nodded my head slightly towards the students as I made my way up to the teacher and his desk. From the quick glance, I got from looking at the rest of the Unit, there were about sixteen other students in my class. The classroom itself was as sparkly as the rest of the building. Even the wood desk seemed to sparkle. _I swear all this sparkling reminds me of Nanbaka. If the students are I will be convinced that I actually was sent to jail instead of an alternative school._ I kept my gaze fixed on the teacher and my fist clenched tightly as I made my way to his desk. The poor guy looked disheveled. His short brown hair was sticking up at different angles on his head, his glasses were lying sideways on his face, his sweater vest was completely wrinkled and had a coffee stain on the left sleeve. I could not really get a good look at the bottom half of his attire, but I am going to assume it's as messy as the rest of him.

"May I help you?" the teacher croaked. _This poor dude. Is he naturally like this? "_I am the new transfer student," I said as I offered him a casual smile. "Transfer student?" he asked genuinely surprised. "I thought that was Thursday?" "Today is Thursday teacher." A slightly high pitched male voice said. "Is it? Oh well." The teacher shrugged then stood up. "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Pin." He said as he offered me a hand. "Kin. Minori Kin." I corrected as I took his hand and shook it. "Oh, right my bad." The teacher apologizes, but he sounded more like he could care less. "Hey Fuck Face!" A male student yelled. I turned to look at the source of such a rude comment. A guy standing about 5'8'' with slick back silver hair was leaning against his desk and pointing at us. "Why wasn't I fucking told about this transfer student, huh!" The guy demanded. I sighed and looked at the ground as the teacher held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind Hidan." The teacher apologized. "I was going to tell you all on Wednesday, but I got the dates messed up again." The teacher awkwardly laughed. Hidan clicked his tongue in disgust. "You are fucking always forgetting you fuck wit!" He snapped. I looked up and my eyes locked with a pair of purple eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine as the guy smirked. "At least this one is fucking hot!" He said then threw his head back and let out a bone-chilling laugh_. Is it too late to leave? If I plead my case will my other school let me back in?_ "It's nice to fucking meet ya," Hidan said sauntering to me. I felt myself take an involuntary step back as he got closer. "Ah, she's a shy bitch." He laughed as he stopped a few inches in front of me. Hidan slid his hands into his black pants_. Did this fucker just call me a bitch?_ I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. Hidan laughed at my reaction to him. "Not acting so fucking shy now." I tightened my fist and sneered up at him. "You're the mother fucker who assumed that I was shy in the first place, you prick." I hissed before I turned and looked at the teacher. The teacher was making it a point to examine the floor intensely. I rolled my eyes for the billionth time that day.

Hidan's spontaneous laugh made me flinch slightly. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to look at him. "Bitch calls me a fucker than looks at that pathetic shit for help! **Ha!** I thought you had some balls but apparently not. You are just a cunt with a beautiful face!" Hidan barked out, laughing hysterically right after he said this. I could feel my face heat up before I knew it I had a grip on silver hair and I pushed the head down against the nearest desk. **_Hard._** There were a few gasps among the room. After a moment of silence, I instantly realized what I was doing_. Ah, fuck…_ I let go of his head and took a step away from Hidan. The second I stepped away from the room instantly filled with laughter. "It's about time someone fucked his ass up." A tall guy with shaggish black hair that fell at his shoulders said as he leaned his masked cover face into his tanned hand. His green eyes with no iris seemed to have an amused look in them. "His mouth is annoying as hell." The guy laughed. I tilted my head to the side as the rest of the class laughed again._ I just fucked up another student's face… and they laughed…. Well, this is the notorious Akatsuki High School after all… _"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Hidan suddenly screamed. I flinched slightly as Hidan suddenly raised his head from the desk. He gave Kakuzu a quick glare before he turned towards me and glared death. I flinched and quickly looked down. "Bitch!" Hidan yelled angrily. He stomped the short distance over to me. He grabbed me by the back of my head and pulled down; which forced me to look up at him. His face was only a couple inches from mine. He was breathing slightly heavy as blood dripped down his nose and on his bare chest. The blood was just barely missing his white button-up shirt that was open to expose his chest. His eyes were filled with so much anger, but there were also traces of amusement. "You just smashed my fucking face off the fucking desk, and then your bitch ass looks like you're the once with a fucked-up face!" He growled darkly. I looked away from his intense stare. _I honestly don't like confrontations like this… Bad things always happened. _"What?! Got nothing to say now?!" He yelled as he tightens his grip on my hair. I hissed in pain as I continued to look off to the side.

"I wouldn't underestimate her." A familiar monotonous voice half mumbled. "Shut the fuck up Sasori!" Hidan snapped without breaking his intense glare with my cheek. _Sasori? This is where that Red Sand Bastard goes?_ "She has really bad anger issues." Red yawned in his monotonous voice. Hidan through his head back and laughed, causing me to flinch. "Anger issues?! No shit! This bitched just beat my fucking face off of a desk!" Hidan laughed. I felt my body tense up as I started to get irritated with his laughter. "The way she's acting though I bet she's all bark with a little bit of bite to her." His grip on my hair tightens more, to the point where there were tears starting to form in my eyes. I clenched my jaw as I kept avoiding looking at Hidan. "I mean look at her! This bitch gets one decent hit on me, and then she backs the fuck down! I mean she was acting like she was a fucking abused animal or some shit! I didn't even get a chance to hit her!" Hidan laughed louder and more manically. "This bitch is nothing but a bitch! A stupid pretty face! She's fucking worthless!" My body moved on its own once again. My hand reached up and grabbed Hidan's arms and dug nails into it. Hidan hissed in pain and lessened his grip on me for a second. The instant his grip relaxed, my hands shot up and grabbed his collar. My arms quickly smashed Hidan's face against my forehead. Twice. Then my hands let go and Hidan fell on his ass as he cradled his broken nose_. _

_Well fuck… this is why I hate confrontations… _"I warned you dumb ass." Red sighed. _And then there's Red…_ I felt blood trickle down my forehead as I kept my heated gaze locked on Hidan. He was glaring death back at me_. I am going to die. I am sooo going to die._ "Bitch!" He growled darkly. I glared at him as I held my black long sleeve cardigan to my head injury. _Hopefully, this is not horrible_. His expression on his face grew darker for a few moments, then Hidan tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh. I flinched and took a step back. With my free hand, I grabbed the bottom of my shirt tightly. A nervous habit of mine. "You definitely belong in this Unit!" Hidan laughed as he pushed himself up so that he was standing. I took another cautious step back. "Oh come on! Don't be so fucking shy now! I mean you just broke my fucking nose!" Hidan laughed. "And you're laughing about it," I stated blankly. "Normal people don't laugh when a stranger breaks their nose." Hidan gave a credulous look as the class erupted into laughter yet again.

"That's funny, un!" A boy with long blond hair laughed as he wiped the tears from his blue eyes. "Normal! Ha! You're in the wrong place if you are expecting normal!" Another guy with light blue skin and dark blue hair laughed as he hit his hands repeatedly off his desk as he laughed. "Tobi thinks the transfer student is funny!" A guy with a black and orange mask laughed as he blushed through his mask. _The fuck is up with these people._ "Bitch, this is Akatsuki High!" Hidan laughed/yelled. "This is where the worst of the worst go! No one here is normal by any means! We are all a bunch of fuck-ups! Especially this Unit! Red Cloud is the worst of the worst of the worst! There is where all the fucking future murders get shipped off to!" I shiver as I looked at the floor again. My hand twisting the bottom of my shirt.

"There you go again with that kicked puppy shit!" Hidan yelled angrily. "You literally just fucking broke my nose and there you are cowering like a fucking bitch!" I clenched my jaw and continued to stare at the floor. "Or is that some kind of act to pick up guys," Hidan asked. _…What?_ I looked up at him in confusion. Hidan gave me this type smiled that was a cross between a predatorial smile and a sleazy smile. "I mean, it's not that bad of an act. Gave me a fucking raging hard one." Hidan slowly made his way over to me. I took a step back and moved both of my hands out in front of me. "Disgusting. Don't take another step towards me." I spat as I narrowed my eyes. "Ah, now you fucking turn your badass mode on. It's sure as hell turning me on." As he spoke, his eyes seemed to haze over in lust. I involuntarily shivered. "Your face, voice, and actions sure as hell turn me off and make me wanna bash your head in." My mouth spat, as a small trail of blood, started to drip down my head. _I hate people like him. Pervert!_ "Ohh baby, you know just the right dirty words to turn me on!" Hidan laughed making this perverted face. He was only a few feet in front of me. _Why the fuck is my teacher not helping me?! Why are my classmates just sitting there?! FUCK!!!_ Before I knew what I was doing, my hand reached out to grab Hidan's collar again. Instead of smashing our heads together, my knee smashed into his groin. Hidan fell to the floor as he cupped himself. The class laughed again._ THESE FUCKERS ARE HORRIBLE! FUCK ALL OF THEM! _I angrily wiped the blood from my face.

"This one sure is a spitfire, yeah." The same blond guy laughed from before. "Piss off you fucking tranny." I snapped as I flipped him off. His eyes went wide. The entire class went silent as the guy's face turned a light shade of red. "Bitch! I'm a guy!" He yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk and jumped to his feet. "Sure you are! That's exactly why you look like a fucking girl, Barbie!" I growled as I ran a hand through my curly shoulder length dark brown hair. "Fuck you!" The blonde retorted lamely. "No, I'm good." I scowled as I crossed my arms. "But this fucking masochist might want some." I pointed at Hidan who was now standing up but was still cupping himself. "FUCK NO!" The blonde guy yelled as his face flushed a deep red. I rolled my eyes and snorted. _Fuck this shit, I'm ready to go home._

"Bitch, I would watch my tongue if I were you." Blonde hissed through clenched teeth. "But you're not me, are you?" I challenged. "Do you know who I am?!" Blonde started to make his way over to me. I could feel my anger disappear as he stalked towards me. I felt my body go ridged when he stopped a few inches in front of me. "I am fucking Deidara Iwa." He hissed. I could feel myself shrink slightly. _Akatsuki member… shiiiitttttt._ "Hidan is also a member." Blonde jerked his chin towards Hidan who was now sitting on the floor with a huge smirk on his face. My face paled as Hidan's smirk turned into a sinister smile and gave me a slight wave. "I already have more than enough reasons for fucking your ass up, yeah." Deidara taunted as he took a step towards me. I took a step back. Deidara smiled as he leaned in close to me. "I think you owe me and Hidan an apology." I gulped and gripped my arms tightly.

"I think you need a haircut and Hidan needs to be neutered." My voice growled as my body leaned forward. _Why the fuck did I say that? Why the FUCK DID I SAY THAT_!? I am going to fucking die… Deidara leaned back a little, shocked by my response. "In fact, I think you both owe me an apology if anything." My body took a step towards Blonde. "You guys were the ones that harassed me first, you fucking pricks. I did nothing wrong other than walk into the classroom. You and Hidan can go fuck off because neither one of you two ass hairs are getting an apology from me." I set my jaw and glared at Blonde. He was completely taken aback by my sudden shift in attitude. Honestly, if I was in his situation I think I would have responded the same way. Blonde blinks at me for a few more moments before a wide smile spreads across his face. "You really do belong here, yeah." I blinked in confusion as the class – Unit – suddenly broke out in applause.

"Now students, settle down. Home Room is about to start." The teacher said from somewhere behind me. "Everyone take your seats please." Deidara patted my arm before he turned and made his way back to his seat. "Fuck you," Hidan muttered as he walked past me towards his seat. I stood there blinking for a few moments as I tried to process what just happened a few moments ago. "Teacher the transfer student needs a seat!" The guy in the orange mask said as he waved his one hand rapidly in the air. "Oh yeah. I forgot with all this morning excitement." The teacher sighed. This bitch… "You can just have a seat anywhere Ms. Lin." He said tiredly_. … THIS FUCKING BITCH!_ I clenched my teeth and my nostrils flared slightly as I scanned the room for empty seats. After spotting one, which thankfully was a window seat I plop my ass right down. I heard someone click their tongue behind me. I gave a quick glance over my shoulder and saw Red sitting there with an irritated look on his face. I huffed angrily as I pulled out some bandages from my back along with a little mirror. I quickly made work of dressing the tiny head wound I had. Thankfully it wasn't too bad. As I was bandaging myself up, Hidan started to laugh. "This bitch is always fucking prepared from the looks of it." I rolled my eyes as I put the rest of the bandages and mirror away. _Fuck this school! I fucking hate it!_

"Okay students." The teacher chirped happily as he stood up from behind his desk. _When the fuck did he get there?_ "This morning homeroom is dedicated to our new student. Please take the time to get to know her." He said happily. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I am so done with this shit. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Would the new student please stand and say a few words about their self." The teacher said happily as he sat back down. "I'll pass." I snapped as I stared at the window. "Now she's quiet." I heard blonde mutter amused from somewhere behind me. "That won't do at all!" The teacher said with sudden energy and enthusiasm. "You need to connect with your fellow Unit! The entire point of this Unit is to make connections with each other!" "What, connections to the Underground?" I scoffed. "Just let me get the numbers of all the drug dealers here so I can hook my neighborhood kids up. And if those little ass wipes don't wanna pay I'll ask my new friends who all happen to be a murder to come and fuck them up." I rolled my eyes, completely annoyed by this conversation. I leaned my face into one hand as I continued to look out the window. The Unit sat in silence for a few moments. The air in the room seemed to become dense from the new tension.

"You're attitude sucks." Red voices complained in that monotonous way that pissed me off. "So does your hair color, but you don't see me bitching about that." I retorted angrily. "Who pissed in her fucking cheerios," Hidan muttered. My hand that was resting on the desk tightened into a fist. _You, you fucking ass. You and that stupid fucking Blonde tranny back there. _The room sat there for another moment in silence, but it was more of an awkward silence this time. Before long, minutes past and the bell rang, signaling the end of Home Room. The teacher coughed snapping me out of my angry thoughts, I looked over at him as he stood up. "Well students, I wish you luck with your new teacher!" He said cheerfully as he gathered his belongings. "What do you fucking mean new teacher." Hidan spat. "I am no longer your teacher! I am transferring to a much better High School where the students are not as psychotic as you nuts." The teacher laughed cheerfully. The (now) ex-teacher seemed to be in a state of mindless bliss as he made his way over to the door with all his stuff, which actually wasn't a lot. The teacher put his hand on the handle of the door then stopped. He looked back at us and offered as a sweet and carefree smile. "I just wanted you all to know that I fucking hate every one of you and hope you all rot in jail." He said in a carefree tone. _… The fuck did I do to you?_ "Yeah, well fuck you too; you worthless piece of shit of a teacher," Hidan yelled. The teacher's smile dropped from his face as his eyes steadied on Hidan. "You are the student that I wish ends up in prison the most. You are the most worthless piece of shit I have ever met." The teacher growled darkly before he turned and slammed the door open. "GOODBYE!" The teacher called happily as he made his way out of the room.

The room sat in silence after our ex-teacher left. "That explains why he has been in such a great mood recently." The orange haired guy in front of me murmured. "Well fuck him anyway!" Hidan yelled childishly. I rolled my eyes. "Maybe it's the transfer students fault." A male voice snickered from somewhere behind me. "I did you all a favor then." I snorted. "That teacher fucking sucks. I mean he let me beat the Walking STD's face off the desk." "BITCH WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY!" Hidan screeched. "Or when that fucker had a hold of my hair." I continued as I ignored Hidan's loud outburst. "I mean he just kinda let it all happen. Not to mention he let me go at it." "DON'T IGNORE ME!" Hidan screeched again. "What the fuck did you call me, bitch!" Blonde yelled angrily. "Would you stop them?" Red's monotonous voice asked. I tilted my head to the side and thought about it. "Nope." I concluded after a moment. "it would be too much work." "Bitches," Hidan muttered childishly. "Fuck you too bitch, yeah," Blonde muttered childishly. _Is this really the way that the Akatsuki members act? I thought they were supposed to be scary, violent bad-asses, not whiny children._

"So how do you and Sasori know each other, yeah?" Blonde huffed out in annoyance. "He is –" I started but Red interrupted "Don't worry about it. We just do." There was slight irritation in his monotonous voice. I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. His brown eyes that usually lacked emotion were glaring a warning to me. I held my hands up in defense and turned around. "Alright, I won't say anything." I sighed and looked back out the window. The room was filled with silence yet again_. You know, for a bunch of Reform School kids, they aren't that rambunctious as I thought they would be._"So, where are you from?" a guy asked. "You know it's more appropriate to ask someone their name before you ask where they are from?" I kept my gaze focused on a tree in the schoolyard. "This isn't the place where **people are fucking polite**." A – no – two voices said from beside me. I looked over and saw that there was a guy with white skin (like paper white) with half green hair half black with striking yellow eyes sitting adjacent to me. I stared in awe at the guy. "What **Bitch?"** The guy with two voices said. "Nothing, I just think you sound cool." I shrugged then looked out the window. There was a few laughs and giggles from the class.

"When the fuck is this new teacher going to get here," Hidan whined. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Who knows, who cares." The Kakuzu guy yawned. "If the teacher doesn't show up that means we don't have to learn anything." _They actually learn here?_ "But just sitting here is so fucking boring." Hidan groaned. "I fucking wasting my time here. I could be praying to Jashin right now!" Kakuzu groaned. "Shut up idiot." He snapped at Hidan. "Fuck you! I'll talk if I fuckin' wanna talk!" Hidan retorted. I rolled my eyes again_. I feel like my eyes are going to roll out of my head… Is that how Shikamaru feels like? No wonder he's so damn tired. I feel like I'm losing so much energy just by being in the same room as them._ "Isn't there some type of policy that states that if the teacher doesn't show up, in like fifteen minutes or some shit, we get to go home early?" I asked as I yawned and stretched my hands over my head. "I fucking wish," Hidan muttered. "No! We all have to stay here like good students." The guy in the orange mask said happily. _This guy is really fucking weird_. A few moments later we heard the sound of someone walking down the hallway. The tension was practically visible. I felt like I was suffocating on it as the steps got closer to the door. After what seems like an eternity, the feet stop in front of the door. My breath hitched in my throat. The tension was practically strangling everyone at this point. Then slowly, the door opened and in walks the new teacher_. Aw fuck…. _

"Hello, students." A white skinned, long black hair, golden eye teacher greeted; who hissed on the s's. The same golden eyes fucker I ran into this morning_. ...Glad I didn't spit on his shoes_


End file.
